1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to supports for computer speakers and more particularly, to a saddlebag support for supporting a pair of computer speakers on opposite sides of a computer monitor and above the computer monitor-supporting surface. In a preferred embodiment the saddlebag support includes a flexible, generally Y-shaped, right speaker support characterized by a pair of elongated, parallel monitor top engaging strips for resting on the top of the computer monitor. A right speaker support panel extends downwardly from the monitor top engaging strips on the right side of the computer monitor, and an elongated, right speaker mount strip extends from the bottom of the right speaker support panel and is provided on the extending end thereof, with a loop or pile element strip of a loop-pile fastener, which removably engages the companion pile or loop element strip, respectively, of the loop-pile fastener, provided on the right speaker support panel. A flexible left speaker support is similar in design to the right speaker support and includes a pair of attachment strips, each provided in a preferred embodiment with a loop or pile element strip of a loop-pile fastener for removably engaging companion pile or loop element strips, respectively, of the loop-pile fastener provided on the respective monitor top engaging strips of the right speaker support. A left speaker support panel of the left speaker support extends downwardly from the attachment strips on the left side of the computer monitor and a left speaker mount strip extends from the left speaker support panel and is provided with a loop or pile element strip of a loop-pile fastener for removable attachment to a companion pile or loop element strip, respectively, of the loop-pile fastener provided on the left speaker support panel. The right speaker mount strip of the right speaker support is looped under and then over the right computer speaker and removably fastened to the right speaker support panel, and the left speaker mount strip is similarly looped under and over the left computer speaker and removably fastened to the left speaker support panel, to suspend the right and left computer speakers, respectively, on opposite sides of the computer monitor, at a selected height above the computer monitor-supporting surface. In another embodiment the right and left speaker mount strips of the right and left speaker supports, respectively, are removably fastened to the respective speaker mount panels by means of snaps. In still another embodiment the attachment strips of the left speaker support are removably attached to the respective monitor top engaging strips of the right speaker support by means of snaps.
As the use of personal computers has increased, the use of various types of computer accessories such as audio speakers, has increased as well. A variety of computer speakers are available for use with personal computers. However, use of conventional computer speakers is frequently attended by one or more problems which hinders optimum use of the speakers with the computer. For example, most audio computer speakers are placed adjacent to the right and left sides, respectively, of the computer monitor on a table or other flat surface of the computer work station. Such placement of the speakers adjacent to the monitor tends to clutter the work area and can impair the computer operator's efficiency. Moreover, access to the speakers may be hindered by other equipment. Because the speakers are normally placed on the same table or surface which supports the monitor, they are usually located well below the level of the operator's head and thus tend to produce poor audio output. The sound quality may he further reduced because the speakers are often scattered about the work station and are not necessarily directed toward the computer operator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various brackets and other support devices are known in the art for supporting a computer speaker or other computer accessory on a computer monitor. Typical of these devices is the "Video Screen Bracket" detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,612, dated Jun. 30, 1992, to David R. McNeal. The bracket includes a pair of rings suspended from a bracket boom extending from the side of a computer monitor and worksheets are suspended from the rings to allow the computer operator to flip the worksheets over the bracket boom. U.S. Pat. No. 5,190,258, dated Mar. 2, 1993, to Chung C. Yu, discloses an "Articulated Support Assembly" for a computer audio amplifier housing. The assembly includes a first arm which can be pivoted from a retracted position in the housing to an angularly-extended position from the housing and a second arm which can be pivoted from a retracted position in the first arm to an angularly-extended position therefrom. An adjustable speaker mount at the extending end of the second arm pivotally receives a computer speaker and allows the speaker to be rotated and tilted at various selected positions on the speaker mount. U.S. Pat. No. 5,639,060, dated Jun. 17, 1997, to Sean K. Spoonts, et al, describes a "Mounting Bracket For Computer Speakers" for mounting an audio speaker to a computer, characterized by a mounting bracket having an upper section for engaging the upwardly-facing surface of a monitor. A generally vertical side section depends from the horizontal upper section for engaging a side surface of the monitor. A generally horizontal platform section extends outwardly from the side section for supporting an audio speaker thereon. The mounting bracket is secured typically by adhesive tape to the computer monitor. U.S. Pat. No. 5,666,263, dated Sep. 9, 1997, to Kevin W. Mundt, et al, discloses "Attaching A Speaker To A Computer Component", in which a coupling of selected design is configured to detachably secure a speaker to a computer component, by gravity. The coupling is characterized by a pocket provided on the computer which removably receives a flange provided on the speaker, or vertically-aligned projecting elements on the computer which are removably inserted in respective receptacles on the speaker. The speaker is attached to the computer by inserting the flange or projecting elements into the pocket or receptacles, respectively, and lowering the speaker to a position at which the speaker is secured to the computer. A "Means For Attaching Accessories To Video Display Terminal" is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,683,070, dated Nov. 4, 1997, to Paul Seed. A channel is provided in the front and real edges ol the side and top segments of a rectangular frame which is fitted on the front face of the video display terminal. The computer accessory is fastened to a bracket provided with a pair of flanges which are inserted in the channels. An "Apparatus For Mounting A Computer Peripheral Device At Selectively Variable Locations On A Display Monitor" is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,769,374, dated Jun. 23, 1998. The apparatus includes a mounting groove formed in the side and top portions of the monitor frame around the computer monitor screen. A spline projects from a computer peripheral device and is inserted in the groove and mounted at a selected location around the perimeter of the monitor frame, by inserting fastening members through the spline and into selected openings provided in the monitor frame.
An object of this invention is to provide a saddlebag support for supporting a pair of computer speakers on opposite sides of a computer monitor.
Another object of this invention is to provide a saddlebag support for suspending a pail of computer speakers on left and right sides of a computer monitor above the computer monitor-supporting surface.
Still another object of this invention is to provide saddlebag support elements, each of which removably engages the top and side surfaces of a computer monitor for suspending left and right computer speakers on left and right sides, respectively, of a computer monitor.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a saddlebag support which can be used to suspend a pair of computer speakers on opposite sides of a standard or conventional computer monitor at a selected height above the monitor supporting surface and does not require modification of the speakers or computer monitor to achieve the purpose.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a pair of saddlebag support elements for computer speakers, each characterized by a flexible, generally Y-shaped, right speaker support, including a pair of monitor top engaging strips for resting on the top of a computer monitor, a right speaker support panel extending from the monitor top engaging strips on the right side of the monitor, an elongated, right speaker mount strip extending from the bottom of the right speaker support panel and a suitable fastener provided on the end of the right speaker mount strip for removably engaging the right speaker support panel. A similar flexible, left speaker support includes a pair of attachment strips for removable attachment to the respective monitor top engaging strips, a left speaker support panel extending downwardly from the attachment strips on the left side of the computer monitor, a left speaker mount strip extending from the bottom of the left speaker support panel and a suitable fastener provided on the end of the left speaker mount strip for removably engaging the left speaker support panel, wherein the right and left speaker mount strips on the right and left speaker supports, respectively, are extended beneath and over the right and left computer speakers, respectively, and fastened to the respective speaker support panels, to suspend the right and left speakers, respectively, on opposite sides of the computer monitor in saddlebag fashion, at a s elected height over the computer monitor-supporting surface.